User blog:ReddUT/Random CSNZ Facts From Redd
I decided I'd lay out some facts about CSNZ that irk me to no end. These mostly consider content, events, and other things in the files that make zero sense from a logical standpoint. edit: accidentally published xd Content #We have not gotten Farero, permanent Laser Minigun, Flame Jackhammer, or Battle Ultimax-100. The latter two have been in our files for a year, now. Laser Minigun was released for 100 days and then never again. The only way to get it is through Platinum VIP. #Blade Runebreaker is listed in our strings three times. Once in December 2016, along with a 30x Transcendence Decoder bundle, once in February 2017, at the same time as the Top 50 Decoder update, and finally in April 2017, when it was actually released. #So far, we've been used to tease other region's content three times. Silver Luger + Holy Bomb released just weeks before Desert Eagle Crimson Hunter in Korea, +6 Red Dragon Cannon, and Star Chaser AR. #We have the S Decoder in our files. It hasn't been released yet. There's a table for its contents, and it includes Red Dragon Cannon, Sterling Bayonet, and Special Duck Foot Gun, like CSO Japan. #Our Top 50 renewal didn't add Sterling, SDFG, Brick Piece S1451, Pesticide Sprayer, or Bouncer to the decoder. It just added RDC, Rune, and Bunker Buster. Events #There's an ongoing event since release that allows new players to, for a week after account creation, get free crafting materials and points at milestones of 10 minutes, 30 minutes, and 60 minutes of playtime every day. Because of the craft removal, this event was just "updated" to only give 19,200 points to new players. We don't have normal enhancement kits in the shop, and votekicks were removed, so these are useless. #War Fan was in our Top 50 Decoder as x8 chance for three months. It was instantly replaced by Burning AUG when it was finally removed from the decoder. #CSNZ only gives us 2 weeks to get x8/x3 weapons, normally. The longest we got was Tornado's 4 week release. To be technical, the true longest was War Fan, if only because the devs continually forgot to remove it. #In addition to the above point of the Top 50 renewal, our chances have seemingly skyrocketed to the point where all three of the new premiums are x8. I opened 10 unlimited as a test on a friend's account and got 4 Red Dragon Cannons and 3 Runebreakers. #The Lucky Rare Weapon Box is simultaneously the best thing to happen to CSNZ and the worst thing. I wanted Rock Breaker in the shop, damn it! Other garbage #There was a porn image in our files for a week in 2016. #I actually managed to get a GM fired by arguing with them on the forums, in case you needed to know of Nexon Europe's childishness. #CSNZ doesn't censor "Nexon" but censors such gems as "apparently" (parent) and "computer" (pute) Category:Blog posts